


Under A Tent

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Acrobatic Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Circus Family, Cute, Cyclist Mondo, Established Relationship, Fluff, I was gonna mention the others in class 78, Kissing, M/M, and felt that would've made this too long, but then wanted to add 77, circus AU, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo loved watching Kiyotaka practicing his acrobatics.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Kudos: 94





	Under A Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5

Mondo let out a relieved sigh after downing bottled water, sweat rolling down his face as the hot sun beamed down on him as he was leaning against some boxes that were stacked outside a tent. He had just finished practice with his brother on their motorcycle act and he felt drained, especially on a hot day like today. Daiya went ahead to check up on the others' acts, as they had a show coming up in the next few days, and they were rather popular in the warmer months, so it was always best to make sure everyone was on in peak condition.

The two-toned colored haired man straightened up and walked away from the tent, the sun still beating against him, but he didn't mind. He passed many of the personal tents that belonged to the people in their show. He smiled at the sight of how many there were, considering before it was only him and his brother and a few of his friends that started this circus. He was maybe eight or nine at the time and his brother had just aged out of the foster care system and took him with him. They were alone, but Daiya had an idea to create their own family. A family of people like them, people who were cast aside, the rejects, the outcasts, the people that society didn't care about. How it became a circus, he didn't know, however it did bring people together into their weird makeshift family, as many people had joined, each with their own story to how they ended up there, and Daiya never once turned someone down, as he allowed anyone to join.

He continued down the well-worn path, passing more tents and people as he approached the tent he was wanting. He opened the flap and allowed himself in, and his lavender eyes looked and saw the person he was looking for, he had short black hair and bright red eyes with pale skin, he was wearing his practice clothes and had a rope wrapped around his waist and legs that had him suspended about ten feet in the air, which was much less then what he does in his act. He watched from the opening with a smile on his face as he watched the other. The other was so focused on what he was doing he didn't see Mondo's eyes on him.

After a few tricks, it still amazed Mondo how he was able to do it so effortlessly, his eyes landed on the man watching him. "Mondo!"

He gave him a bright smile and unwound the rope from his body and slid down to the ground and ran up to the other, "How was your day?"

"It was alright, still don't know how yer' able to do those tricks, Taka."

"I could always teach you!"

"Nah it's alright, knowing me I'd break my ass for even trying, I'd best stick with my bike."  
  
"Nonsense, I'm sure you'd do great!"  
  
Mondo let out a chuckle as he brought Taka to his side and started to lead them out, "Sure, which ya must be starvin', we should get somethin' to eat."

Before Taka could reply his stomach made a loud noise, causing his cheeks to light up red, but he gave a sheepish smile and nodded, "That'd be nice."

His hand reached and interlocked his fingers with Mondo's, who gave his hand a light squeeze as they walked out of the tent together and made their way to the tent where the food was made and handed out.

Mondo smiled at the feeling of Taka's hand in his own, he remembered the day that Taka joined their family and showed off what he could do, he was mesmerized by the other and couldn't tear his eyes away from him. After some weeks of getting to know one another and growing close, they started to date, and both have been happily content since, as they felt like they needed each other, as they found so much in common with each other, even though they seemed like total opposites to those that didn't know them, but they didn't care because they had each other.

Soon enough they made it to the food tent and they could already hear a lot of people inside laughing and talking, they were about to go in when Taka felt a tug, he looked over at Mondo who was smiling at him, before he could ask what he was doing, the lavender eyed man leaned down and pressed his lips against his own, where he eagerly pushed back.

The two then parted, "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason? Just showin' ya how much I love ya is all."

Taka smiled, "I love you too."

They then heard a crash from inside, someone must have broken a dish, "Well we should head in before all that is left are scaps."

Mondo laughed, "Yeah."

Interlocking their hands again, they walked in the tent to eat.


End file.
